Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an enhancement solution for enhancing chemiluminescence and a method for preparing a chemiluminescent solution.
Related Arts
Chemiluminescence, as an immunoassay technology that is rapidly developed and widely used at abroad recently, has the characteristics of high sensitivity, wide linear range of detection, absence of contamination, and others. At present, the existing chemiluminescent immunoassays mainly include, for example, luminol, isoluminol, acridine, and dioxetane derivative (e.g. CSPD, CDP-SATR, and AMPPD) systems. The acridine and isoluminol are directly labeled for tracing, and thus are of direct chemiluminescence. The luminal and the dioxetane derivatives (e.g. CSPD, CDP-SATR, and AMPPD) are of enzymatic chemiluminescence. CSPD, CDP-SATR, AMPPD, and their enhancement solutions are mostly imported and highly expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,772 discloses the luminescence enhancing effect of poly(vinylbenzyl(benzyldimethylammonium chloride)) micelles on dioxetane compounds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,836 discloses the luminescence enhancement of dioxetane compounds by poly(vinylbenzyltrimethylammonium chloride). Chinese Patent No. CN1719254A discloses a luminescent solution having CSPD as a substrate, and cetyltrimethylammonium chloride, BSA, octadecyl fluorescein, and 1,2-dimyristoyl-Sn-glycero-3-phosphate disodium salt (DGPD) as an enhancement solution. However, the cost is high, and the preparation is complex, which are not conducive to the wide use of the product.